danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eel
Eel or Seasnake? Just asking, why are we calling the eels eels? I think seasnake is a better name. -Combak 17:18, 27 June 2009 (UTC) : Well, I usually ask at , but most times I get only few response. Of course I also look at the , if those guys already found a name. I made both suggestions there in this thread. Only Memzak answerd, and I think that "disabled" agreed with him, because he also used eel. After this I also started to prefer eel a little bit more and adjusted the wiki. : Well, we could make a poll somewhere, or we just ask at the what the people prefer. I don't know ... --Justme2 23:19, 27 June 2009 (UTC) OK, here is the solution: we vote. Vote in the same way you should on the featured article and featured media. Don't forget your reason! (But keep it short!) -- ''page/ '' 21:31, September 27, 2009 (UTC) The vote below is closed. Do NOT add more votes to this. Eel Eel - Well, it's very fitting. Mr. Guy 23:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Eel - Eel fits better because I don't know any fish that has no backfin and is very worm-like. Also Weltall, we can't just call Cavern fish Eels just because of their attacks. We order by appearance, not attack. --Yonder 21:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Eel - Same as above. Also, the word seasnake might be a bit long. And Eel would seem like what this game's mechanics would call it (if you don't get me, never mind) Jekr 06:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Eel - Eel is just simply more fitting, and seasnake seems kind of strange.Sockes 09:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Eel - Sounds better and suits the enemy. 12:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Eel- Hmmm...Eel, or seasnake...What do you think Kirby? Kirby? Oh, no, he ate all the seasnakes... Seasnake Seasnake - Hard choice here, but it does look very similar to Snakes. -- ''page/ '' 21:31, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Seasnake - Eel would rather fit for the Cavern fishes as they have a thunder attack (electric shock). Also, eels are flat and not round. -- page • talk 20:57, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Seasnake - to be honest, i got used to "Eel", but nevertheless seasnake is more fittig, because it resembles the Snake species... --Majorlee 01:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Seasnake - I think it describes its movement better, and also resembles the Snake species. ''page/ '' 15:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Seasnake - I've become accustomed to "Eel" as well, but this species' strong resemblance to Snakes cannot be overlooked. Mmi203 20:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Seasnake '''- It too slow to a eel.17:14, January 3, 2011 (UTC)The poisoner '''seasnake - '''is a big monster, a good challenge as a creature to fight! '''The vote above is closed. Do NOT add more votes to this. Eel/Seasnake description "Though these are underwater enemies, it can jump out of the water for a short time. " Can anybody confirm that? I tried to lure them out but it didn't work. --Majorlee 17:34, 28 June 2009 I have a picture of proof. Do you want me to upload it?Ivan247 15:48, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Ivan247 : Yes, that would be cool. Not because I don't believe it but out of curiosity. ;) And how did you get them to come out? --Majorlee 18:01, 28 June 2009 I've uploaded it. Search "Eel out of water.PNG" in the wiki, or see the recent changes.Ivan247 04:09, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : It here: File:Eel out of water.PNG. Wow, that's convincing. The highest jump I noticed was a jump with the head just fully above the waterline. --Justme2 10:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :: It seems that Eels can jump out of the water after all. I have a more convincing Screenshot. It happend when my three boxers were following the Pink Gel Eel: File:Pink_Gel_Eel_Jumping_out_of_the_water.png ::--Majorlee 18:11, 08 July 2009 ::: I've also seen it a few times. But it happens really very, very rarely. And often it's hard to see, because it can be confused with a dying Eel. --Justme2 19:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Yea, sometimes I see eels fly outta the water and STAY IN THE AIR. For like, 5 seconds. I was like O_o 14:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC)DMSwordsmaster 1. Yes eel is good. 2. Does anyone think that wheel is a dumb name? I suggest roller. 00:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC)ZoshiX Lets just stay with Eel Shy? The Pink Gel Eel looks like shy: my characters chase them and instead of swimming toward the characters it flee out, like the Orange Mask Eel and the Blue Boss Roundhead Eel. Samuel17 03:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Samuel17 Hey The pool above was closed before you voted(i think), Poisonshot. Go suck a(just kidding) Don't rename the page. Also if the name will still be Seasnake you need to edit ALL the pages that has a "Eel" on it. 16:38, January 5, 2011 (UTC) There are 7 votes for seasnake as opposed to six for eel, why has nobody noticed that? Personally I prefer seasnake too. And sorry about that wheel roller thing up there, I don't remember ever posting that ?_? ZoshiX 21:42, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well... no. There are actually five votes for both Eel and Seasnake. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 21:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Revote on naming As the old one is tied, I'm going to make a revote on the species name of Eel/Seasnake. Please vore on the name you think is better, and give appropriate reasons. Don't forget to sign your vote so we know who voted as each person has only 1 vote. Deadline: 14-1-2011, when the next update to SR/PG/EE comes (not mobile games). Ivan247 05:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) The vote below is closed. Do NOT add more votes to this. Eel *I'd say eel because it shows resemblance with the look. This sounds better too. Ivan247 05:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *Eel sounds better and we're used to it. Seasnake is kinda long and sounds weird on some enemies. 13:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *Its shorter, we have been using it, and we already have an enemy called snake. 16:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) * #Eel is a shorter name than seasnake. #Eel has been around for a long time, so many older contributors are used to it. #If Eel is moved to Seasnake, someone(s) will have to run around the wiki changing all of the old redirects. Won't that be fun... #Why change the name? Is there something horribly wrong with Eel? (No yammering about physical description and factual accuracy for Eels please... it's just a game, not real life.) All that's needed is a name that makes sense: one that people will automatically think of when they see this enemy. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it." That is all. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 21:01, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *I am of the opinion that the current name should be kept for ease of editing, for preventing confusion by changing the specie name after "training" SR users to think of the enemy specie by the current name, for quicker typing and saying of the name, and quite frankly, for the fact that I think of "eel" before I think of "seasnake." -- , http://danballforum.proboards.com Owner 23:59, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *I think eel is better because a eel is a kind of seasnake (i think) and the enimie looks more like a eel to be more subspific. my spelling sucks. Poks999 01:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *Eel because seasnake is a bit long and i think eel fits better (ex: pink roundhead eel i think is better than pink roundhead seasnake). And do you really think seasnakes are present in desert: Desert 5 has Blue Box Eel, which is better than blue box seasnake. Samuel17 22:19, January 10, 2011 (UTC) *Once there was an eelio, jolly wolly eelio, once there was an eelio, fearsome as can be! Anyway, we're all used to eel and it's shorter. Curse those dag nab new fancy nicknames coming out all blibbity blabber! (Old guy impression) Ludicrine 01:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Seasnake Its a snake, and its underwater. Sea+Snake = Seasnake. ZoshiX 13:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Its because they very look a seasnake and is too slow to a eel.Also,i find it have a good sourd.The poisoner 14:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Same as before, it looks so very similar to Snakes that I'm going for Seasnake.-- ''page/ '' 01:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) The vote above is closed. Do NOT add more votes to this.